Another chance at love
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: This is sort of a CSI and House crossover in a few of the chapters.This is my first fanfic so be nice please.Please review my story! Chapter 19 is now up! Please read. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE. THANKS TO MY BETA 'LOVE AND MUSIC ARE FOREVER' FOR HELPING ME REWRITE THIS CHAPTER WITH GRAMMAR. ENJOY!**

It was a quiet night at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. No patients, no loud noises, and to Cuddy's satisfaction, no House, so she thought.

Meanwhile, House was sitting in the conference room playing with his ball and thinking '_why am I such a bastard to any one who even tries to_ come _close to me.'_ Just then, the silence was broken by a distraught woman coming to collect her things.

All of a sudden, House heard a bang in the next room and said, "WHO'S THERE?" Then all he could hear was a broken-hearted woman crying. He then said, "Cameron is that you?"

She replied, "House?"

He said, "you scared me. I thought you went home."

She then said, "what do you want House? Do you by any chance want to break my heart again?"

House replied by saying, "about that, I wanna talk to you about that."

"Well, it can wait till the morning." Then, she walked off.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Half an hour later, Cameron was startled by a loud knock at her door. She hesitated a bit, then got up and walked to the door to find House standing there. He said to her, "No, this can't wait until the morning. You need to know now, so here goes. I Love you".

Cameron was so scared and amazed that she didn't know what to say, her face flushed bright red, she thought: _'Oh my gosh really. No don't say that.'_ Then, finally, the silence was broken when she said "I don't believe you. You need to prove your love for me. But not tonight, I'm tired, so goodbye". She went inside and closed the door._ 'Oh my gosh what did I just do. What have I done?'_

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

The next day House was at work early and Cuddy wanted to know why so she sent Wilson to ask him, because she knew House will tell James Wilson nearly anything. "Oh hey, Jimmy," House said "How are you today?"

wilson replied saying "Fine. But I was just wondering what you were doing here." Houses thought: _'What should I tell him? Should I tell him the truth_ _that I am going to Cameron's or not?'_ "Well I'm here early because I couldn't sleep because I was excited." _'You idiot.' _ House walked off.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"HOUSE GET BACK HERE!" He hopped onto the elevator to avoid Wilson.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

At lunch break, Wilson came into the cafeteria to see House dining with Dr Cameron. Wilson thought: '_Oh my gosh is that what Dr House is trying to hide from me? Should I go over there and interrupt see if there is something_ _going on?'_ Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by Cuddy shouting "WILSON! WHERE'S HOUSE? HOW COME HE ISN'T DOING HIS CLINIC DUTY!" Before Cuddy could start talking again, Wilson pointed into the cafeteria where House and Cameron sat.

Cuddy decided not to disturb the peace by shouting at House, so she decided to go back up to her office and paged him instead. Cameron and House were just about to kiss when House's pager went off. House got up and said "It's Cuddy I have to go, But see you tonight." He smiled and left. Wilson was still waiting outside the cafeteria when he saw House get up and leave; he went over to Cameron to see what he couldfind out from her.

"So Cameron what have you been up to. You wouldn't happen to be seeing someone tonight would you?"

She says "Well, actually, I am, but I don't recall this being any of your business." Then she walked off.

**TBC...**

**Sorry this chapter was short but I couldn't think of anything else. Wilson is just so eager to find out. To find out what he does next read the next chapter. Will update soon.**


	2. Wilson finds out

**Thanks for the reviews. For those who thought it was a bit childish I will try and fix things up for you.**

Later that day, at threepm Wilson went to the clinic to have another try at getting something out of House. So Wilson walked in and said "So, Greg, Where you going tonight?"

"What makes you think it's something special?"

"Idon't really want to know; Cuddy wants to know. I think it's something to do with DrCameron."

"Why would you think that--"Just then, he was interrupted by his pager. "it's Foreman I've gotta go."

House rushed to the conference room,"Ok,what's so urgent?"

Foreman said "It's your mother. She was rushed to hospital this morning. She had a heart attack. But we havent determined what's wrong with her yet." When Foreman looked up House was already gone. House had rushed off to find out what room his mother was in.

When House got there, Cameron was there, running tests, talking to House's mother. What devastated House the most was that if his mother is here sick on short notice, then his father is going to need somewhere to stay, and House assumed that his father would like to live with him.

He walked in and asked, "Cameron, how is she doing? Have you had any luck in finding out whats wrong with her?"

Cameron just said, "We are doing the best we can. I think you should go over there and talk to your father."

House started whining like a little girl, "Do I have to?"

"Yes go." Cameron said.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilsons pager went off. It was Cuddy, so he went up to her office to see what she wanted. As soon as Wilson got there, Cuddy said "Did you have any luck finding out what was wrong with House? Why he came in so early this morning?"

Wilson told her "No but you should leave House alone for now because his mother just came in with a heart attack."

She said "Ok. I will but you shouldn't. Even if you have to follow him around the whole day.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

House had barely started talking to his father when his father interrupted and said "Greg, I know you don't like me but would you mind if I stayed at your place until your mother is better?" House said "Sure, I can get a hotel or something."

House went back into his mothers room and said to Cameron: "Can I please stay at your place tonight? I'll sleep on the couch. Oh, and about last night I was going to ask you if you wanted dinner with me tonight."

Cameron replied "sure. Why dont we give our **love another chance**?" Hearing that Wilson noted it down and ran back to Cuddy. He said "House is taking Cameron out for dinner to---"

Before Wilson could finish, Cuddy said "Great. Take me to the same place. I will make it so you and I can get off work the same time as House, 5 'O' clock.

As House and Cameron were getting deep into conversation his pager went off. He said, "Sorry, Cameron I gotta run. Its the devil woman, Cuddy."

Cameron replied "I thought Stacy was the devil woman and Cuddy was the wicked witch." House just said "right" and kept walking.

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

House arrived in Cuddy's office fiveminutes later. Cuddy said "So how is your mother?" House said in a grumpy voice "She's fine. Is that all you called me up here for?" She said "No. If you want to be with your mother then you have to find someone else to do your clnic duty cause there is a huge line." House said "OK" and left.

He then paged Chase to tell him to do his clinic duty. Chase got the message. He moaned about it for ten whole minutes then walked off to the clinic to see a line full of at least 30 people then the waiting room with about another 30 people. He let out another loud moan.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

It was aboutten to five.When House and Cameron both left. But not together it would look too suspicious. Before he left he gave the keys to his apartment to his father and said "Don't wait up." Wilson, seeing that House left, informed Cuddy so they left aswell. They caught up with House's car at Cameron'sapartment complex where they both went inside and came out fully dressed in formal dating clothes. Cuddy and Wilson were already prepared with formal dating clothes. So, they followed House and Cameron to the restaurant.

Ten minutes after House and Cameron arrived, House noticed Wilson and Cuddy come in. House then said to Cameron "is it just me or is Wilson on a date with Cuddy?" Cameron said "No. Its not just you. Wilson and Cuddy are here and they are looking in our direction."

To start a conversation that wasn't about work House said "maybe if we get along well tonight would you think again about me sleeping on that couch?"

Cameron said "Sure." She then said "How is your father taking all this stuff with your mother?"

House said "Well actually I think he's taking it better than I thought he would." Just then House and Cameron shared a special kiss.

Wilson and Cuddy just looked on in laughter and said "Looks like we got what we came for after all." To House's suprise when he turned around Wilson and Cuddy shared a special kiss.

House then paged Wilson. It said _Meet me in the mens room!_

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews: Houseandcam4eva, Oystie and Andie. Here's Chapter 3. hope you enjoy.**

Wilson got up from his seat and walked to the men's room where he met with House. House then said in a babyish voice, "Daddy, why did you kiss mummy?"

Wilson replied, "The same reason you kissed one of your little minions."

"Oh, well, your secret's safe with me, as long as mine's safe with you." House said.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Later that evening, while they were driving home, House discussed with Cameron whether they can reveal their relationship so thathe can mock Wilson about his and Cuddy's. After a lot of convincing, she finally said yes.

House and Cameron returned to the apartment where they were getting ready for bed. Just as House was going to go to sleep on the couch Cameron asked, "Would you care to sleep with me tonight? But it's nothing silly because its only our first date that went well so you will have to wait."

House said, "Sure I will." So he gotoff the couch and followed Cameron into her bedroom. Soon enough, Cameron was asleep, but House just lay there thinking how lucky he was to be dating such a loving and caring person.

MdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIn the morning, Cameron woke up to find that House was gone but not gone from the house. Cameron walked tiredly out to the dining room where House had set up a little breakfast for them both to enjoy. There was a long silence before either of them said a thing. House broke the silence by saying, "Did you know that James and Cuddy were dating?"

She had a shocked expression on her face and said "No, actually, I didn't. I thought it was just that little thing last night."

House said "No no no no! It's been gong on for ages according to old Jimmy. They were just trying to hide it, like we are now, but Wilson knows. So, that's why I want to just let everyone know now."Cameron finished up breakfast and thanked House, then went to get ready for work. After half an hour, Cameron was ready for work, so she told House that he could show himself out and with that she left without a sound.

House had asked Cameron to do his clinic duty, so when Cameron got to work she signed in and went to the clinic. When she got to the clinic there was a huge suprise. It was her psycho twin sister called Maria Cameron. Although they didn't look much like twins anymore. Maria had gotten sort of ugly. Anyway it wasn't very pleasant. Her sister had come in asking for drugs to help her with her mental problem, but when Cameron refused she called her men on her cellphone and said, "I'm going to need some back up. It's what we feared. She refused to give them to me."

Meanwhile House showed up at the clinic. He saw Cameron in exam room 3 with a psycho woman that looked ready to hurt someone so he walked in and said, "What's going on?" Before House could comment on the similarityof the looks of Cameron and the other woman he was shoved against the wall. Maria said "What's this? Allison has a boyfriend." Just then, men walked in with guns and black balaclavas on their heads. They handed one to Maria as well. They then blind folded Cameron and left House against the wall. Maria then said, "We better take the man to because we cant leave a witness." So, they blind folded House as well and tied both their hands behind their back and pushed them out. Just as they were by the entrance Cuddy and Wilson arrived at work but never noticed the hospital was surrounded with men with guns.When Cuddy noticed them, she stood there and saw Cameron and House being pushed out the door of. Cuddy said, "Oh my god! Wilson, they're kidnapping House and Cameron. Call the police! "Maria some how heard that, so she came over and knocked Cuddy out. She said to Wilson, "No cops or else I'll kill them." House, hearing Wilson's voice said, "Jimmy my friend look after my mother please." For the first time in House's life he was actually scared not only for himself but for Cameron as well.

Cameron still had no idea what was happening nor did she know that House got dragged into it as well. Maria had them both shoved into seperate cars and had them driven to the place where boats set sail. As they got out at the beach Cameron heard the voice of another woman. She thought _Oh my god!_ _She sounds like the school bully that I showed a lesson in 1984. It's Sara Mcfinnigan!_ Cameron was then pulled out of the car and House out of the other. They were pushed onto the boat and locked down in the bottom. Maria had tied them together back to back. She also tied their hands up to. Cameron heard a familiar gruff voice shouting at Maria to let them go so she said "House! Is that you?"

He said, "Yeah it is."

Cameron said, "Oh my god. I am so sorry you got dragged into this."

Just then Maria came down to the basement of the ship with the phone. She gave it to House and said, "Say what I tell you or else I'll shoot you!"

House said "Anything you say." House said what he was told "Hello, Dr. Wilson. This is House. If you want to see me or Cameron ever again you need to pay a ransom of $1,000,000. **"**He was shocked to hear that but was happy that they were alright. For now. Wilson refused to pay so Maria went back up and said, "if they dont come around by 5pm I will set a bomb in this ship for 5:30pm and will leave you 2 here to die." What Maria didn't realise was that she left House's hands untied. So House reached for his mobile phone in his pocket, ripped off the blind covering his eyes and rang Wilson.

House said to Wilson, "Jimmy what ever you do don't pay I will get me and Cameron out of here alive." 5pm came and Wilson hadn't answered Maria, so she set a bomb to blow up in half an hour.

**TBC...**

**Sorry I didnt continue but I was thinking that I would leave the bomb until chapter 4. Please review! I will update tomorrow probably.**


	4. Sara mcfinnigan

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing. I know it went a bit to fast but I have big things planned for this story so I know where this is going. Here comes chapter 4. Hope you enjoy! ** **This chapter isn't going to be anything about the bomb or House and Cameron's situation. Its going to be all about the school bully, Sara Mcfinnigan. (as people have requested.)**

Sara Mcfinnigan had beena horrible, cold hearted little girl since the age of 7. Why? Because she had suffered the horrifying death of her father. About a year after her father died her mother married another guy named Jason. Oh and by the way her mother's name was Kate. Since Sara's father died Kate was paying more attention to Jason than to her which disappointed her. So since she wasn't getting the attention from home that she wanted she started bullying kids in school. At the age of nine, she met Allison Cameron and saw a weak, helpless girl. So thats how Cameron become one of her victims. Everyday Sara used to steal Camerons money, her lunch and even her shoes. Sara just wanted to be soaked in attention. When Sara turned 15 she was kicked out onto the street which made her even more tense. She still went to the same school as Cameron though and the bullying got worst than ever. One day Allison got fed up with the bullying and declared a fight which took place at their lunch time. Cameron gave her a hiding so badly but Sara was the one that got kicked out of school for it. Her last words to Cameron were "YOU WATCH YOUR BACK BITCH! I WILL GET U BACK ONE DAY... MARK MY WORDS..." From that day onwards Sara started cooking up a plan to get her back for what she did but once Allison left highschool she lost track of her. But, finally put her plan into action when she found out that Allison Cameron was working at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her golden plan was to just make her suffer and kill her straight after that but since she found out that Cameron worked in a hospital Sara decided to put up a ransom for her.

**TBC...**

**That is pretty much all about Sara Mcfinnigan. Please review and tell me if I left anything out and I will add it. Next chapter will have the part about what happens with the bomb.**


	5. THE BOMB

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't update in ages but I was soooooooo busy going back to school and all but here enjoy. This chapter is sort of like a CSI crossover with House. **

House and Cameron still remained tied together round a pole, back to back. Cameron said, "So, House, what is your genius plan that will save our lives?"

"Well if you'd just stay still---" He stopped mid sentence as the rope finally snapped. House helped Cameron untie her hands. By then,there were only 20 minutes until the bomb blew up.ÂHouse and Cameron ran for the descending ladder to find that Maria had locked the door above. House grabbed for his cellphone and dialed Wilson's number. "Wilson!"He said,"I don't have much time. 20 minutes to be exact. You can call the police now because thegirls have departed the ship. I don't know exactly where we are but we are some where on Princeton Ocean. They've left a bomb. HURRY!

Both Cameron and House knew that the bomb was on top of the boat but they wereforstill panicking. House went back up the descending ladder, and said to Cameron "Stand back!" Next thing she knew he's bashing the door with his cane. After about 2 minutes the cane snapped in not two, but rather three so House threw it to one side, frustrated, he sat down. Cameron quickly and quietly picked up the three pieces and slipped them into her pocket.Cameron sat down next to House awaiting help.There was exactly 8 minutes of silence which was finally interrupted by House, "Cameron, I'm not sure this is the time or place to be repeating what I said earlier, but I just want you to know, that I will get us out of here somehow-- so what I'm trying to say**...-**is I...I...I I love you Cameron." House stopped for a little while, then continued, "When we get out of here, and we will! Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Just as Cameron was about to talk House shooshed her and continued; "I know I have done some pretty terrible things to you, but if you would find it i your heart to forgive me. I was just scared of getting hurt the same way Stacy hurt me."  
Cameron was shocked and said "Well thank you House. I accept your apology. Of course I will go on a date with you and also I would never hurt you---"

House and Cameron didnt realise how long they were talking until suddenly they heard the bomb ticking down 10... 9... 8... House saw a brick on the ground and threw it at the window but by then it was too late. 5... 4... 3... 2... House screamed "CAMERON GET DOWN NOW!" BOOM! Just as they hit the ground the bomb blew up. House reached out for Cameron who was lying there on the floor unconscious. The boat was fulling with water and fast as it was slowly sinking. House had no choice but to pick her up and swim up to the surface of the water which would be very difficult considering his crippling.

House managed to push Cameron up to the surface. As soon as House emerged from the water, he saw five faces. Two of whom he knew, and three that he had no idea who they were. They started to help House onboard when House said "NO! forget about me. I will help my self. Get the injured one first.

Then Cuddy said, "You are injured." She looked over at House and saw he was in no mood for arguing so said to the officers "Go ahead listen to the man, pull Dr. Cameron aboard, please."

When House climbed aboard, he saw two women and one man. The man introduced himself, "Hi, I am Gilbert Grissom. These are my colleagues: Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows. We are from Las Vegas crime lab. We will be helping out during this investigation to capture your kidnappers." He then said, directly to House, " Do you have any idea who done this to you?"

He replied, "No, but she does." He pointed over at the unconcious Cameron. Then, continued, "But, I know what I will do to you if you don't get her to a hospital soon. You can investigate here while me and my colleagues go back to work. I will call you when Allison has regained consciousness." mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd ...3 hours later... Cameron was still unconscious in the hospital, but the police had come in to question Cuddy and Wilson. They just asked questions like, "Did you see anything that happened?" When the police noticed that Cuddy had a broken hand, and a spot on her nose that told them that she had a bloody nose. Catherine asked; "Lisa, How did you break your hand and get a bloody nose?"  
She said, "Oh it was the kidnapper, but I never saw her face they were hidden under balaclavas"  
"Then, how do you know it was a woman?"  
"I heard her voice. She threatened to kill doctors House and Cameron if I called the police."  
Catherine replied, "Thanks that's all for now." Meanwhile, House found out that his mother had been diagnosed with a brain tumor and is at risk of dying. Also he found out that when Cameron hit the floor of the boat she split open her head. House went to see her, to see if she remembered who he was. He walked into exam room 2 to see Cameron waking up. He jumped around like an excited 5 year old.

**TBC...**

**I AM GONNA END THIS CHAPTER HERE BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO FOCUS IT ON THE POLICE INTERVIEWING CAMERON AND CAMERON EXPLAINING TO HOUSE THAT IS IF SHE STILL REMEMBERS HIM. THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL HAVE WHAT HAPPENED WITH HOUSES MOTHER.**

**R&R PLEASE! MOST APPRECIATED. THANKS.**


	6. The interview

**Thanks to my reviewers Houseandcam4eva, Gold note, Cryptic password, Gail and Bedlam55. Well like I said before this chapter is going to have about the interview with Cameron. I will try and work on your criticism. Oh and before my user name was Allison Cameron but now it is LiL-miz-WhItE-gUrL just thought that I'd let you know. Heres chapter 6 enjoy.**

Too excited to stop moving House said, "Do you remember who I am?"   
She replied,"Of course I do. Your my boyfriend aren't you?"   
House was shocked tohear that from her knowing that they hadn't quite gotten that far, so he was deciding between telling her the truth or lying to her."Well, yeah,I am...sort of. We were going on our first date tomorrow night though,that reminds me, I need to call the police here because they want to question you about the kidnapping."House pulled out his cellphone and rang 911 and specifically asked for the Las Vegas crime lab. A familiar voice answered, "Hi this is Catherine Willows with the Las Ve---" House cut her off mid sentence, "Blah Blah Blah. This is Greggory House. Dr. Cameron is awake now if you wish to speak to her. "Catherine was about to answer before House rudely hung up on her. Cameron fully remembered House and everyone else in her life. Even that she was once married and so was House. Cameron said to House, "So what do they wanna know about the kidnapping? Because you do know that once they find out I'm still alive they will come for me again." She started crying. Then, with out knowing she put her face down to cry on House's shoulder. When he realised she was crying, instead of pushing Cameron away, House pulled her closer as if to hug her.   
He said to her, "You don't need to worry now it's all over now they won't hurt you anymore. The police are all over it. All you have to do is tell them who did this to you and they will be locked up."  
Not long after their conversation, Catherine walked in to start the interview. **A/N:The interview: This part will sort of be like she says something then she says another and so on so for the characters C will stand for Catherine, A will stand for Allison Cameron and H will stand for House, ok just so people don't get confused   
** **C:**First of all, tell me from the beginning what happened, before you got kidnapped. **A:**Ok. Well I remember Dr. House asked me to do his clinic duty for him so--  
**C:**Ok, hold on who's House???  
**H:**Ahem that would be me.  
**C:**Oh. Ok, carry on Allison.  
**A:**Well, as I was saying, House asked me to do his clinic duty, so I got to work and I signed in. Then, I went straight to the clinic to find my psycho twin sister. She asked me for some drugs to help with her mental problem, so when I refused she called someone on her cell phone and called for back up.  
**C:**Ok, hold up for a minute whats your sister's name???  
**A:**Maria Cameron. Anyway, before the back up came House arrived and came in to exam room 3 where I was working at the time. House never said a word, then Maria just shoved him against the wall. It looked like my sister was going to hurt him, until tall men came in dressed in black holding rifles in their hands. I was terrified, they blind-folded me and took me. I thought they had left House by the wall, but they must have brought him as well. I remember being shoved in a car, then when we reached the ocean I heard a voice of another woman whom I recognised, it was Sara Mcfinnigan, the old school bully from 1984.  
**C:**Then what happened?  
**A:**Well, I remember being taken on to a boat. My eyes were blind-folded, and I still had no idea that House had been pulled into this. The first time I realized that House was there with me was when our hands were being tied together, we were sitting back to back tied around a pole, then all I heard was this big gruff voice screaming at my sister to let us go. They had ransomed us to the hospital for 1,000,000 dollars.  
**C:**Wait a minute, how do you know how much?  
**A:**Well, Maria rang PPTH and made House speak to Dr. Wilson about the ransom, but Wilson made the smart choice of saying no. So Maria said that they had until 5pm or else they will leave the ship and it would blow up at 5:30pm.  
**C:**How did you and Dr House get out of there alive?  
**A:**Well, luckily for us, Maria forgot to tie House's hands back up, so if it weren't for House being there I probably would have been somewhere down deep on the bottom of the ocean right now, Dead.  
**C**:Have you got any idea why this 'Sara Mcfinnigan' wants to hurt you?  
**A:**Because back in the school times, when she used to bully me, I finally got fed up of it and beat her up, so now I guess she wants revenge on me for causing her the humiliation in high school.  
**C:**Ok, would you be able to describe to me what both women looked like?  
**A:**I don't think so. Maybe Maria, but not Sara cause I haven't seen her face since high school.  
**C:**But wouldn't your 'twin' sister look exactly like you???  
**A:**She did, but then she went on all these drugs and stuff which just rotted her teeth and half of her face, so she had to get surgery. But, she is about the same height as me, a bit fatter but not too much fatter. She has teeth missing, because she needed to get lots removed. Her full name is 'Maria Melissa Cameron.' Melissa was named after my grandmother who has past since then, but last time I knew she was living out the LA way. You will be able to find her won't you???  
**C:**We can only hope Allison.  
**A:**Well, then I hope. They won't stop coming after me until they know for sure that I'm dead, but for now I think that they think that I died in the explosion. Cameron starts to cry.  
**H:**Don't cry. What did I tell you? I won't let anything happen to you ever again, ok.  
**C:**We will do our best. That's all the questions we have for now, but we might come back asking for more. Interview ends   
Catherine left the room and House comforted her.

**TBC...**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE IN IT WHAT HAPPENS TO HOUSES MUM AND ABOUT CAMERONS PROGRESS IN RECOVERY AND ALSO WHATS GOING ON BETWEEN WILSON AND CUDDY. ONE MORE THING ASWELL WHERE HOUSE AND CAMERONS RELATIONSHIP IS GOING. **


	7. Houses mother

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while just been a bit busy at the moment but this story will get finished. Thanks for the reviews you people have been giving me. Like I said in the Authors notes at the last chapter this chapter will be focused on Houses mother and what a one little heart attack can do. Enjoy!**

House's mother had suffered a heart attack, what more did she need? She had finally been diagnosed with a disease, cancer. Its teminal cancer, which means she is going to die. House didn't know yet, because no one would agree to tell him, so Cuddy, Chase, Foreman, and Wilson played rock, paper, scissors over it. Cuddy lost, so she had to deliver the bad news to House. Cuddy looked everywhere for House she even looked into Cameron's room, but decided not to go to the clinic thinking: _Nah, he wouldnt be there. House? Clinic? No way. He must be somewhere sleeping._ She then decided to just page him. It turns out that he was in the clinic all along. But not doing clinic duty doing some research on how Cameron will heal, whether there will be any scars, or permanent bruises but so far none. She would be ready to go home by tonight. Cuddy arrived in the clinic and said to House, "I have some not so good news for you House". She gulped to upset and anxious on how he was going to react to it. She continued, "Well, it's your mother she has been diagnosed with terminal cancer. She's had it for at least a year and a half. The actual bad news is that she could be dying sometime soon."   
House to shocked to speak just nodded having taken in that his mother might just be in her death bed. Just as Cuddy was about to leave House said, "Is she awake? Can I see her?"   
"Sure House! She's still in the same room as before." House took off without looking back. He went to his mother's room where he sat down on the chair next to her bed. Sort of angry, sort of upset, he said, "You knew, didn't you? You knew you were dying and you never told me."   
"Of course I knew, it was for the best, son. I didn't want you to worry so much. I just wanted it to be a quiet thing until I got struck with a heart attack."   
"What is it some way that you were going to have me and dad reunite after your death."   
"No, it's not it's not like I planned on having cancer."   
"Your right, mum, I'm sorry." House left the room very angry and fired up. He needed to get Cameron's release papers ready for tonight. He went to see Cameron to see how she was doing. She was nearly all better she could actually be released around 2 'o clock. He said to her, "When you get released from the hospital, go back to your place and get some rest. I will be home around 5 and take you out to dinner, so be ready, ok."   
"Ok. And House, Thank you for everything!" House had to go to Cuddy to get Cameron's release papers signed. He reached the top floor and as he got to the door of Cuddy's office, he heard some pretty weird sounds coming from in her office. The door was shut the curtains drawn. House walked in and stood at the door in shock. He saw there lying on the desk Wilson and Cuddy, who didn't notice House come in, and carried on. After 5 minutes, House finally said, "Don't mind me, I was just leaving." Before Cuddy or Wilson could say anything House left. Wilson and Cuddy had decided to go out for dinner tonight and finish their unfinished buisness. Cuddy ran out after House, and reached him as the elevator door was about to shut. "House! I am so sorry that was very unprofessional of me. Please, do not report me to the board, please. Also, what was it that you wanted?"   
"I needed you to sign Cameron's release papers for 2 'o clock, but obviously you were busy so it can wait now." With that he stood in silence until the elevator reached his floor then hopped off. House reluctantly went to see his father hoping for nothing more than a peaceful conversation, but instead of peaceful he found himself screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SHE WAS DYING? YOU EVIL BASTARD!!!"   
"Hey, Greg, you have every right to be mad. I know you don't like me and all but it was for the best."   
"YOU DID THIS TO HER DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!"   
"Um---"   
"YOU BASTARD!!!" He said, then stormed off. House went back to his office. It was about 11am when Cuddy finally caught up with him. She could tell there was something wrong because he was just sitting there. Not playing with his gameboy, not playing with the tennis ball, not watching tv, or not even pretending to read something important. So she said, "House, I know it must be hard for you to acknowledge that your mother is dying, but it's important that you stay strong. She may still have a year or two."   
"No, Cuddy! It's not that. My father did it."   
"He said he did it?"   
"No, but when I asked him all he could say was 'Um'."   
"That doesnt prove anything House."   
"That's what I need to prove then isn't it?"   
"Ok. Now about those papers?"   
"Oh here!" She signed the papers and left. House delivered the release papers to Cameron, and said that she is able to go home at 2 'o clock. "House I am so sorry. I heard about your mother. Just remember I believe you." She said.   
"Thanks Cameron. You should get packing now. I will meet you at your House at 5, ok. I might also see you before you leave." House went to the cafeteria with Wilson, Chase, and Foreman. Chase and Foreman were just there for support, but Wilson was there for buisness _oh and of course he couldn't forget to pay for House's lunch_. Half way through lunch, Wilson, Foreman, and Chase were beeped in by Cuddy. House was wondering why he wasn't beeped in, but he didnt really care at the moment, he was on his break. Meanwhile Wilson, Chase, Foreman and Cuddy were in House's mother's room because she had a stroke and they were losing her. After several attempts to awake her Cuddy said "Dr Wilson, time of death?"  
He replied with 12:45pm. 

**TBC...**

**I KNOW THAT WASNT NICE KILLING HOUSE'S MOTHER BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO WITH HER. PLEASE REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTERESTING. I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY FOR ONCE I'M FAST AT UPDATING. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

Once again, someone had to deliver the bad news to House. This time , it was Wilson's turn. He thought House would still be in the cafeteria, and he was right. He went up to House and said, "House I have some uh---"  
"What is it Wilson? Come on!"  
"Well---. Your mother past. She's gone."  
"What? When?"  
"She's gone. She had a stroke and she was awake for a little while after that but she went to sleep and didn't awaken. The exact time of death was at 12:45pm. I'm so sorry." This was more than House could handle at the moment. So he finally let out, "I'm going to Chicago for two days."  
"What? Why for House? What's in Chicago?"  
"I'm going to Chicago so I can prove that the bastard done it to her...oh,and Cameron's coming to."  
"Wait! What are you talking about? Why do you think your father had anything to do with it?"  
"Because, I asked him earlier and all he could say was 'um'. I need to find out the truth." With that House walked out of the cafeteria and up to Cuddy's office. As soon as he entered she started apologizing and saying how sorry she was for his loss. He said, "Thanks, but that's not what I came for. I came here asking for 2 days off for both me and Cameron."  
"I can understand you, but why Cameron?"  
"Because I promised her I would look after her, and how is that possible if she is here in New Jersey and I am over in Chicago?"  
"What?! Your going to Chicago?"  
"Yeah. Don't ask. It won't be pleasant."  
"Ok. I won't. Ok, I will grant you tomorrow and the day after off, but you have to finish off tonight And be back on time."  
"Ok. Oh, and don't let my father touch my mother."  
"Ok I wont--" Before she could ask why, he left. It was five minutes till two when House reached Cameron's room. She was all packed ready to go home. House said to her, "Cameron, I know it is too soon, but tomorrow morning will you fly to Chicago with me, please?"  
"Sure House. I am so sorry. I heard that your mother died. If there's anything I can do to help just let me know."  
"Well, I told Cuddy that you were coming with me. I am going because I have a suspicion that my father done this to her."  
"Ok. I will go home and pack."  
"Ok. But we are still on for tonight. Be ready by 5 'o clock." After that, House helped her out to her car and drove her home, then borrowed her car to drive himself back to work. It was 3:00 when House arrived back at the hospital. He already had the plane tickets for the morning, All he needed now was some medical stuff so he can examine his mother and father's house and search for anything that might have made her sick and some pills that she might have been taking. By 3:15 Cuddy came looking for House. When she found him in his office, she decided to be nice, but not let him get away with it. "House! Your supposed to be doing your clinic hours."  
"But mummy---"  
"NOW!" With that she left. House then thought _'Fun sucker!_' But he got up and left for his clinic hours, because there were only about one hour and fourty-five minutes left. House was prepared for tonight he had brought his good clothes to work so he could get changed as soon as his shift finished. With in one hour he had dealt with a patient with a tummy ache, another with a broken arm and yet another one with the flu. There was still fourty-five minutes to kill so he decided to call Cameron's home see how she was. She answered the phone "Hello."  
"Hi, Allison."  
"Oh, hi, House."  
"Would you mind calling me Greg, please. Cause we're friends now. I won't bite like I would have a couple of weeks ago."  
"Oh, in that case, hello, Greg."  
"Hello Allison. I was just wondering if you were alright and if your getting ready."  
"Yeah I'm fine. I started packing for the trip in the morning."  
"Forget about that. I wil help you with that later."  
"Ok. I will get ready. Bye."  
"Bye." House hung up the phone just as Wilson walked in. Wilson really wanted to talk to House about what happened between him and Cuddy earlier. "House, what you saw earlier-- your not-- I mean your not going to get me and Cuddy in trouble are you?"  
"Sure I'm not. Well not for now anyway."  
"So I'm so sorry about your mother. What are you gonna do about it?"  
"Well I'm gonna find out who did this to her, first, if it wasnt an accident. Anyway, I'm out of here." House got dressed in his tux and jumped in Cameron's car and drove to her house. He knocked on the door and it flew open... 

**A/N: TBC... SORRY IT WAS ABIT SHORT BUT I WANT TO SAVE THE DATE FOR NEXT CHAPTER AND ANOTHER FOR THE TRIP TO CHICAGO. I KNOW THIS STORY HAS TO END SOMETIME SO I NEED TO WORK SOMETHING OUT BUT BELIEVE ME YOU WON'T REGRET READING IT. I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	9. THE DOUBLE DATE

**So Sorry it took me so long to put up chapter 9 but things have been terrible at school. Had so much scchool work and yeah you get the picture... But here is chapter 9. This chapter does not start on Chicago. There might be mention about it towards the end but this chapter is mainly focussing on the date. Enjoy! Remember last chapter ended with cameron opening the door. **

...there stood Cameron in the most beautiful lace up dress. It was a bit short and skimpy but it showed off her legs and back. House couldn't help but let out a gasp. He was speechless. After five minutes he finally said "Shall we go then? We wouldn't want to miss our reservations."

"Sure." House and Cameron walked out to Cameron's car, since House didn't have one. House, trying to be a gentleman, opened Cameron's door for her. The ride in the car was a long silent one, until Cameron spole, "Where are you taking me?"  
House just turned an smiled at her without saying a word.

In about an hour, they reached the most beautiful restaurant called _Al Dente Restaurante_. House pulled over into the parking lot, then let Cameron out of the car. House and Cameron slowly walked up to the restaurant, where they met Wilson and Cuddy. House just said to her "Oh, did i forget to mention... We are dining as kind of a double date with Wilson and Cuddy." Before Cameron could say anything House spoke again. "It wasn't my idea,Wilson thought it would be good for me to not only socialise with you and himself, but with other people aswell."

Cameron just rolled her eyes and said " Well, what next? Will I have to dine with Chase and Foreman next? Cause, for some reason, I just don't see that happening!" "No, no, no! Because, for one, Chase doesnt have a girlfriend and Foreman... Just NO!" "Ok. Let's go inside then cause Wilson and Lisa are waiting for us." "Wait a minute. When did Cuddy become Lisa to you?" "Since I was in hospital. Why is there a problem?" "No, not at all, I just think you should call Wilson by his first name and, more importantly, me, as your boyfriend, by my first name." There was a short silence, before she said "Ok, Greg." Then, walked off inside the restaurant. House followed in after her and showed her to her seat across from Cuddy, diagonally from Wilson. They all greeted each other and by House's surprise Cameron used Wilson's first name for once.  
House was the first one to pick up a menu, then everyone else followed by doing the same. In about five minutes the waitor came other and asked, "What can I get you?" House was first. "I'll have some large fries and a steak. Oh, and a bottle of scotch." Cameron just rolled her eyes and laughed. "And I'll have the green salad with little bits of ham. For a drink I'll just have water thanks." Cameron wasn't in the mood for drinking alcohol. Especially if House was going to be drinking cause then no one would drive them home. Wilson and Cuddy ordered almost the same meal as the other two. There was an uncomfortable silence, so Cuddy decided she would bring up House going to Chicago. "So, House, when are you and Cameron leaving for Chicago?" "Tomorrow morning. Be back in about two weeks, three at the most." "I thought you said only two days?" "Well I lied." "Three and no more. Do you want me to say anything to your father?" "No! But I do want you to tell the Bastard to get the hell out of my house. I will do the planning of the funeral when I get back." "Ok---" Before Cuddy could say anymore, the waitor arrived with their meals. As they were eatting, it was mostly silent until Cuddy once again decided to break the silence. "So, how have you been since your release from hospital, Cameron?" "Great, great. Knowing that there will always be that someone special in my life now to help me through my problems as well as me helping through his." Cuddy couldn't help but noticing that Cameron and House were all over each other, so she declared "I'm going to the bathroom, care to join me Allison?" "Sure, but why?" "Just come and you'll find out." "Ok. Coming Lisa!" Before she left, she pecked House on the cheek and whispered "play nicely..." then left. Mdmdmdmdmdmdmd Cameron finally arrived in the bathroom and said "Yes, Lisa!" "Just thought I'd tell you that I'm not really that comfortable watching you all over House." "Are you getting jealous even though you have Wilson?" "No, no! Of course not." Cameron stared at her. "Oh, ok, maybe a little. But not cause I love House or anything just because I don't have what you and House have with Wilson." "Well, did you ever try telling him, or asking him what you want for once instead of what he wants?" "No, because I know that he would never listen to me." "No, you don't. Just try it tonight, trust me it will work." "OK." With that, they went back to eatting. Mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd It had been a long night, so House and Cameron decided that they'd go home and finish packing, because there plane left at ten the next moring. After packing, they were so tired, they went and sat on the couch. After ten minutes they were both sleeping one on top of the other. In all honesty, it was quite cute. 

**TBC...**

**SORRY IT WAS ABIT SHORT BUT I DECIDED TO LEAVE THE AIRPORT BIT UNTIL CHAPTER 10. I KNOW I'M DRAGGING IT ON A BIT TOO MUCH BUT I PLAN TO HAVE AT LEAST ANOTHER 5 OR 6 CHAPTERS. NEXT CHAPTER THEY WON'T EVEN GET TO CHICAGO. IT WILL FOCUS ON OTHER STUFF. I DONT REALLY WANNA SAY TOO MUCH BUT YEAH**

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING PLEASE SO I KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK OF MY STORY. THANKS.**

**LiL-mIz-WhItE-gUrL**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES BUT I HAVE BEEN THINKING WHETHER I WAS GONNA UPDATE IT OR NOT BECAUSE NOT MANY PEOPLE LIKE IT BUT I DECIDED TO WRITE MORE. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 10. ENJOY!**

'Ring, ring!' 

The alarm clock had rang at 6:30am giving House and Cameron enough time to eat and shower before heading off to the airport. But did they awake? No, they did not.   
By the time Cameron woke up, it was 7:50am. She was going on a rampage through the house when she realised that House was still sleeping. She went into the bathroom, filled a bucket of water, then walked into her bedroom. She said quietly to herself "You'll thank me later." Then, as fast as she could she threw the water over House then ran.   
The next thing she heard was "JESUS, CAMERON!!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?   
"I thought you were never gonna wake up!"   
"Did you try saying 'Greg, wake up, oh, greg???"   
"Um no but---" "But nothing. Do something useful, and fetch me my cane will ya." Cameron walked back into the room and gave it to him.   
"Now get up! Unless you wanna miss the plane."   
"Oh, alright, mommy" House said in a babyish voice. "What is the time anyway?"   
"It's nearly 8:30 and neither of us have had a shower or had breakfast."   
"Ok, I'll have a shower in the bathroom, and you have one in the toilet then you make breakfast."   
"Hahahahahahaha, very funny House! If anyone has a shower in the toilet it will be you. We can't both have a shower unless... unless we... Oh, I can't say it!"   
"Unless, we have one together?"   
"Yeah, how did you know?" "I didn't. But, ok. Just don't tell anyone what you see not even Cuddy."   
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, before Cameron finally said "Ok!" Then, walked off into the bathroom followed by House.   
Inside the shower, there was yet another uncomfortable silence between the two, until House broke the silence by saying, "Wow!"   
"What?"   
"Oh, nothing." But it was something. Seeing her in the shower like that really turned him on. Without knowing what he was doing, he pulled Cameron towards him and passionately kissed her on the lips. Twenty seconds later, they broke it up, and hopped out of the shower.   
They both got dressed in seperate rooms, acting as if nothing happened. Cameron started making breakfast, and House said "I'll call Wilson and tell him to come and give us a ride."   
"Ok!" I'll make breakfast, but just remember we only have one hour and fifteen minutes before the plane goes. So really only an hour."   
"Ok!"   
With that House picked up his phone and rang Wilson. "Hello! James speaking."   
"Hey Jimmy! Mind giving Cameron and I a lift to the airport please?"   
"Please? Since when did you start saying please?" He was quiet for a little while then continued "Someting happened didn't it?"   
"No! Now will you come and pick us up?"   
"Sorry, House. I'm with a patient write now."   
"Oh, I see." He then just hung up.   
Cameron had finished making breakfast and had it set on the table. She said, "So, is he coming?"   
"No. He's with a patient."   
"Oh, well, I'll have to call Cuddy then if---"   
"NO! Not her! Do you know how much hell the woman puts me through?"   
"Yep! Most of it caused by yourself."   
"No, she's just out to get me."   
"No, she's not you are being stupid now. Stop it! I'm ringing her so get your stuff ready."   
Cameron picks up her cell and dials the hospital. "Hi! This is Lisa Cuddy speaking!"   
"Hi Cuddy. It's Cameron. I was wondering if you can come to my place and pick me and House up."   
"Sure when?"   
"In about 15 minutes."   
"Um, ok I'll be there at 9:30. Coz doesn't the plane take of at ten?"   
"Yeah. Thanks Lisa. I owe you one. Bye!"   
"Bye!"   
Cameron went back into the dining room and finished eatting breakfast along with House. House said "So is she coming?"   
"Yeah she'll be here at 9:30."   
Still, none of them had mentioned what happened earlier. It was 9:30 now and House and Cameron were rushing to get their luggage in the car because now it was pouring down with rain.   
By the time they had finished packing into the car, it was twenty to ten. Cuddy drove off to the airport with Cameron and House onboard.   
The rain was just getting thicker. By the time they got to the airport it was five minutes until take off. When they went in they found out that their flight was delayed for two hours because of the rain. House and Cameron's luggage got taken to one of the airport rooms because they didn't know when it was gonna take off.   
House and Cameron arrived to the room to find that they are sharing the one room with the one bed aswell. Seeing that Cameron was a bit uncomfortable with that House suggested that he sleep on the couch. "No, House. That won't be necessary. But, what is necessary, is that we sit down and talk about what happened this morning."   
**THERE IT IS CAMERON FINALLY CRACKED SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER. SHE NEEDED TO KNOW WHY. SHE KNEW THAT HE LOVED HER BUT NOT THAT MUCH. **


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING. I HAVE BEEN HAVE TROUBLE FIGURING OUT SOMETHING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE NOW SO IT WON'T BE TOO FAR AWAY.**


	12. The overnight stay at the airport

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE MY STORY BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND ALL. I UPDATED MY OTHER ONE THE OTHER DAY. I'M SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING SO LONG FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. ANYWAY ON THE POSITIVE SIDE OF THINGS THANKS FOR ALL YOUR GUYS REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED! ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

House and Cameron took a seat on the couch when House said, "So what is there to talk about? I kissed you so what?"

"So what? We went on a few dates but that doesn't give you the right to stick your tongue down my throat!"

"You didn't stop it! This is ridiculous Cameron, if we can't even go 10 seconds without ripping eachothers heads off then how are we gonna spend the next 2-3 weeks together?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, you're right," she sighed then quietly said, "as always."

Just as House was gonna speak they heard over the intercom "Flight 395 to Chicago has been delayed overnight!"

After hearing the announcement Cameron sighed and left the room. She figured since they're gonna be here all night she might aswell make the most of it, so she went and got drinks.

15 minutes later she came back with three big bottles of scotch, 2 bottles of bourbon, 2 bottles of whiskey and 1 bottle of the finest white wine.

Cameron walked in thinking: _'Hehehe, these ought to make House admit his true feelings. I know he said he loved me but I don't think he meant it.'_

House was the first one to speak, "What the hell are you doing Cameron?"

"Nothing, just trying to have a good time." Something about that look on her face told him that she wasn't as innocent as she was protesting but he went along with it.

"what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing!" She gave a wicked grin then said, "Wanna drink?"

"Sure, why not?"

Cameron was secretly laughing to herself thinking: _'Sure I am up to something. I am gonna get you so drunk that you admit your feelings. The real fun is that I am gonna catch it all on tape. Muahahahaha.'_

She was snapped back to reality when House said, "What about you, are you gonna have a drink?

"Oh sure, I'll have a glass of wine."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After one hour House had drank three bottles of scotch and half a bottle of bourbon and was getting really drunk.

Noticing that Cameron got out her video camera but hid it from House, she positioned it exactly at a place where it would shoot the whole thing.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to House. "So House may I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead."

"Ok, um... How do I put this? um..." It wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Um what?"

Well I wanna know how um.."

"How what?"

"Howyoufeelaboutme!" She said it so fast that there were no spaces at all.

"What? I didn't get that you said it too fast."

"I wanna know how you feel about me?"

"Is that what this is all about? You wanted me to loosen up so I'd admit my undying love for you?"

"Well no and yes but---"

"I told you I love you what more do you want from me?"

"You didn't mean it! I know you House you don't just go round throwing out 'I love you' to everbody."

"You're right but, I'm not admitting to anything." He just got up to walk out only to find that he got knocked off his feet by none other but his own cane. When he saw who was holding the cane he looked kind of amused ans kind of annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere," She said, pinning him down onthe couch, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me how you feel." After saying that she threw the cane out of his reach.

House tried with all his strength to get up but failed. He realised it's useless so he decided to speak. "Ok, you really wanna know?"

"Yes, I do!"

She waited anxiously for an answer, when finally he looked her in the eyes and said, "Cameron, my feelings for you are complicated and go like this: everytime I look at you I melt inside, it's the best feeling I have ever had. I didn't even feel that with Stacy. I care for you alot Cameron, I love you. The only thing is I don't know why."

Believing that she released hima nd gave him his cane, as soon as he could he got up and left.

Cameron laughed so hard then turned off the camera.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House and Cameron woke up at 6:30 that morning.

House awoke with a major headache to find that he wasn't alone in bed. His arms were around the fragile body of who he assumed could only be Allison Cameron's.

He felt her bare skin rub against his which was when he realised they were both naked.

"Good morning House."

"Morning, What happened last night?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

**A/N:**

**TBC...**

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER BUT NOT TOO LONG. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY PRESSING THE BUTTON BELOW AND TO THE LEFT. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE, IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!! READ!**

**HEY GUYS I AM PUTTING ALL MY STORIES ON HOLD FOR NOW, IT IS NOT THE LOSS OF IDEAS BUT FOR REASONS OF TIMING AND MY OWN PERSONAL REASONS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN PM ME OR MY EMAIL ADDRESS IS ON MY PAGE.**

**SO SORRY GUYS!**

**ZOE. LiL-mIz-WhItE-gUrL**


	14. chapter 12

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THE UPDATE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"Yes I do wanna know!"

"Ok, instead of telling you, I will show you," she held up a video, "Come into the lounge when you're ready."

House got up and popped 2 vicodin before coming into the lounge, "so, what's there to see?"

She didn't answer she just put in the tape and he started watching it.

He watched every second of it then when it was done he said, "So let me get this straight, you got me to admit all of that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What about last night, in bed? Did anything happen?

"No of course not."

"Good, I better tell Wilson that we are still in New Jersey because our flight got delayed."

"Ok."

"Wilson here."

"Hi Wilson, it's House. Just wanted to let you know that our flight was delayed overnight so we're still in Jersey."

"Just make sure you bring Cameron back alive."

"More like she better bring me back alive."

Why, what's she done now?"

"Something I am going to make sure you never ever see."

Just as House was speaking the intercom said, _"Flight 395 to Chicago is back on in 3 hours."_

"Our flight has only just been commenced and it takes off in 3 hours."

"Ok, but what's so bad that not even your best friend can see it?"

"Hmm... I might just have a new best friend now," House joked.

"Come on House tell me."

"No it's nothing important," with that he hung up.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

2 and a half hours later House and Cameron had packed their stuff, had breakfast, showered and got dressed. They then started making their way towards the gate as everyone had to be seated 10 minutes before take off.

They got there in ten minutes but had to put their bags through to be checked and put onto the plane before they went on which took no time at all. After that they went through the gate and boarded the plane to take their assigned seat which left 10 minutes until take off.

"Look I'm on time for once Cameron!"

Cameron just rolled her eyes and said. "that's because this isn't work, you're only late to work remember"

"Hmmp," he made a sound like a spoiled little child when they don't get what they want/

"most of the trip was in silence when Cameron finally said, "Where are you planning on staying when we get there?"

"We'll be staying at my parents house since that is where we're going."

"Oh, so you want to find out how you're mother really died right?"

"Right you know so much."

Once again she rolled her eyes and said, "Did you really mean what you said on that video?"

House struggled for a while then said, "every word."

Cameron kissed him then sat quietly for the rest of the ride.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Half an hour later they arrived in Chicago. After they got ooff House decided to call Wilson to let him know they got there safely.

"Wilson here."

"Hey Jimmy boy just wanted to let you know that we arrived here safely and I'm still alive, she's really killing me."

"Put her on the phone."

"Oh, ok, Cameron, someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Um... your boyfriend."

"Your such an ass sometimes but that's what I love about you." She took the phone and said, "Cameron here."

"Yes, Cameron--- Wait did you just say love? You love House?"

"Yeah, yes I did and do, why?"

"Don't hurt him please."

"I won't, I would never hurt the man I love just don't tell anyone about our thing or when I get back I will personally make sure you never tell anyone anything again."

"What are you 2 together? What happened to you Cameron, House is really rubbing off on you isn't he, you're throwing death threats at me."

Ignoring that last comment she said, "No, we are not together, well not yet anyway. So what did you want Jimmy?"

"You're like a clone of House since when do you call me that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"oh, I was just wondering if House had killed you yet with his sarcasm and snide remarks but I think you 2 are just as likely to kill each other now."

"Oh really, well guess what?" Before Wilson could ask what she hung up on him.

House came back to talk to Wilson to find that Cameron wasn't talking to him anymore. "Is Wilson still on the phone?"

"No he's not, um... he said he had to go to the little boys room but he will call you later."

"ok"

Ten minutes later they arrived at House's parents place, but just as they were gonna go inside House's phone rang. "House."

"Yes, this is Wilson."

"Oh, hi Jimmy boy I see you've finished in the little boys room."

"What? I wasn't in the little boys room, Cameron hung up on me."

"Oh, ok why?"

Don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"ok," House turned to Cameron, "Why did you hang up on Wilson?"

"He was irritating me so can we go inside now?"

"Yep ok." He opened the door then went back to the phone. "You irritated her."

"Oh?"

"I don't know but I have to go I am at my parents house now but I will call you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

House then went inside aswell. The House was a small 2 story house with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

After they settled in House told Cameron to go check the medicine cabinet for anything his mother was on or taking unexpectedly.

After 30 minutes Camerons voice said, "House, there's nothing."

"Did you check both bathrooms?"

"Yes, I did I will come and help you look in the kitchen."

She came down and looked in the pantry while House looked in the fridge and tested the water, still nothing.

"Cameron, come and help me search the bedroom, "I'll do my fathers side and you do my mother's side."

"Ok."

They went upstairs and went to their seperate sides to find that both cupboards were locked. Just as House was gonna say something he looked over at Cameron and she had already unlocked hers with a hairpin from her hair.

"How did you do that?"

"Foreman taught me," but of course she was kidding. She went over and unlocked his aswell then spent half anhour looking through the jammed cupboards.

"House, I found something!" As fast as he could he went round to look what it was.

"Oh, a jar of poison, maybe she was poisoning him because she knew she was dying and wanted him to suffer?"

"Maybe, why don't you call Wilson and let him know so he can check him out and I will keep looking in these cupboards."

"Ok." House went off to call Wilson while Cameron still searched the cupboards.

"Wilson here!"

"Yeah this is House, I want you to check my father for all poisons, don't ask why."

"Ok, but you are gonna tell me why eventually aren't you?"

"Maybe." Then House just hung up and went back into the bedroom.

"Found anything else interesting?"

"Nope not yet, not unless you consider baby pictures of you interesting."

"To you they might be, I will keep looking on my side then."

"Ok."

They looked for another 15 minutes before Cameron spotted something else.

"House, I found something else. 2 letters, 1 is addressed to you and the other to me, I wonder why?"

"I don't know, maybe my mother had something important to say to the both of us, open yours first."

She did as she was told, she slowly opened it then read: _"Dear Allison, If you're reading this I'm probably already gone. Please look after Greg for me, there will be alot of dificult times ahead of him. He really loves you, maybe one day you 2 will stand up in a church and vow to love eachother for an eternity like me and his father did. I want you to just promise me one thing, please do not break his heart like Stacy did or else he will never open up to anyone ever again, please regard that as a final wish from me to you. _

_Love Blythe House._

_P.S. Do not hurt him please!!!"_

Cameron spoke first, "Oh my gosh, that's sweet. I would never hurt you though you know that right?"

"Yes of course I know that."

"But right now I really don't think marriage is the best thing."

"I do, she could be right about me and you, it could work."

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage."

"I don't, but if that's what my mother wants I will try and make it work, so what do you say? Allison Cameron, Will you marry me?"

**TBC...**

**So sorry I ended it like that but I want to have a good next chapter, I will try and update soon!!!**


	15. Adopted?

**A/N: Hey guys I havent updated this one in a while please forgive me. I will try and do more frequent updates for the next two weeks since it is the school holidays. Please enjoy!**

"If you think it could work then... yes, I will."

"You don't have to say yes just because I want you to."

"I know, I want to because it feels right not because you want me to."

"Ok, now should I open my letter now."

"Yeah I think you should."

House slowly opened the letter wondering what was in it, it felt so thick. Inside he found a beautiful diamond ring which he assumed would be Cameron's engagement ring.

"Cameron I think this is for you," He said as he pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"It's beautiful, House. I wish your mother was here so I could thank her."

"So do I."

He now continued opening the letter, he pulled out what seemd to be a 3 page letter, he was curious as to what was so important that it took 3 pages. He read: _' Dear Greg,_ _I want to let you know that your father did not murder me, I really did have cancer, I know it's a hard puzzle to solve but please just move on with your life, one day have a life and family with that Dr. Cameron. What hurts me the most to say is that I'm... I'm... I'm not your mother and my husband isn't your father.'_

House stopped reading and said, "Oh my gosh!"

"House are you ok?"

"Yep I'm fine."

He continued to read: _'I am your Aunty, Your mother is my sister and my last name isn't House but yours is. Please don't be mad I did what I thought was right, your mother and father loved you very much but they live in Vegas, drink too much and I'm pretty sure they're drug addicts. They didn't give you away just so you know, I fought for custody because I knew what kind of people they were and I didn't want you to be brought up like that. Your mothers name is caragh and your dads name is Daniel. They live at: 14C main street, Las vegas, if you ever wanna meet them. If you think I'm making this all up I have attached a birth certificate to the back of the letter and my report when I was diagnosed with cancer 3 years ago._

Sure enough when he turned it over there was a birth certificate and a medical report, he was upset but he hadn't finished the letter yet.

He read on: _Your parents phone number is 667-9340, So when you're ready give them a ring. I want you to know that I love you deeply and never meant to hurt you like this I should have told you everything earlier but I couldn't. Love you heaps nephew Greggy poo. __Love Blythe House.'_

"I am so sorry House, I know this must be very hard for you, I will ring them if you want me to."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course you just go and relax, I won't embarass you."

"Thank you."

That's the first time she ever heard him say thank you so she smiled then picked up the phone and dialled 667-9340.

"Hello," a voice from the other line said.

"Hi, this is Dr. Allison Cameron."

"If this is about my health I'm not interested."

"No it's not actually, it's about your son."

"Son?"

"Gregory House."

"Oh my gosh, yes, wait a minute, isn't he dead?"

"No who told you that?"

"Blythe, my sister."

"No he is very much alive, I am his fiancee."

"Oh I'm his mother, how is he?"

"He's great, your sister is dead though."

"Oh no what happened?"

"She had cancer, she past away a couple of days ago."

"Oh, we weren't the best of friends we weren't."

"Why don't we discuss it over lunch sometime? We will fly to Vegas tomorrow."

"Sure, thank you so much is Greg coming?"

"Of course."

"Ok bye."

"Bye!"

They both hung up and Cameron walked into the lounge to find House sitting there asleep so she just sat down, hugged into him and fell asleep, she decided the news could wait till later.

**TBC...** **Sorry it's short. There it is. I will try and update soon, I know this chapter is boring but it gets better. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	16. We're going to Vegas?

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, sorry for the delay it was meant to be out last week end but I got caught up in personal buisness, but please enjoy.**

**Another chance at love- chapter 15. **

It had been 3 hours when House finally woke up to find a sleeping Cameron on the couch next to him, he just looked at her and smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have someone so beautiful like her. Not long after he awoke she awoke aswell.

There was a long uncomfortable silence between them, noticing that House said, "So did you get a hold of my mother?"

"Um Yeah I did, we are going to fly to vegas tomorrow, to stay for a couple of days."

"Oh? when did this happen?"

"When I spoke to her, she was anxious to see you again, it seems that Blythe told her you were dead."

"She can't of, she was my mother for years, unless she was protecting me from something."

"Well you think about it for a little while, besides we do have the rest of this week and next week off."

"Ok, in the meantime you go out shopping, buy yourself something nice," He said handing her his credit card.

Not knowing what to say she just kissed him and said, "Thanks."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

While out shopping she couldn't find anything nice for herself, which was a change, she always loved shopping, but this time she was feeling kind of down, she had been through so much and yet she was still alive. Since she couldn't find anything nice for herself, she went into the nearest music store.

She wasn't looking for anything in particular but thought that if she couldn't find anything for herself, she'll buy something for House.

She looked and she looked until she lay her eyes upon a great gift, it was an Ipod. It only cost $55, it was on special so she decided to buy two, one for her and one for House.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

On her return back to the house she announced, "I'm back!" She walked into the lounge where House sat. But before she could speak he spoke first.

"So, did you get yourself something nice?"

"Yeah, actually I did, I got you something aswell." She handed him a box wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper. "open it!"

House slowly opened it, then to his suprise he saw an ipod.

"Oh, Alison, I love, it. Just in time too, my old one just broke. What did you get yourself?"

She took out her one that turned out to be pink, "I got one too. I was figuring that since we're going to Vegas, we should see what the vegas crime lab has found out anymore about our kidnapping."

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot about that, surely they would have rang by now though, maybe I'll give them a call now."

"Ok, tell me what they say, I hope I am never bothered by my psycho sister ever again."

"well, even if she came back, I won't let her hurt you."

"Thanks, House!"

**HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse**

"Hello, detective catherine willows speaking."

"Hi, this is Dr. Gregory House from PPTH, I am coming to vegas tomorrow with Cameron and was wondering if we could drop by to see how the case is going."

"That would be fine, we may need to talk to Dr. Cameron again so we can ask her some more questions but nothing too major."

"Well, that's up to her, only if she wants to."

"Well what we need to know is her previous location and any kind of phone number, medical history, credit card numbers, exact age and stuff like that."

"Oh, ok, then I guess see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Cameron just walked back in as House hang up the phone, "so what did she say?"

"She wants to question you again about more detailed things."

"Detailed?" she was starting to get made now. "What more can I tell them?"

"They want to know the previous location of your sister, phone numbers, credit card numbers, her exact age and stuff like that."

"Oh, well then I think it's best we drop in there tomorrow before meeting your mother for lunch, I'm sure you will have alot to talk about."

"Yeah, like why she gave me up at birth to her sister, and why she thought i was dead."

"Cheer up House!"

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House and Cameron woke up early this morning having had to of went to bed early last night after packing to go to Vegas, their plane left at 9:30 and it was now 7:30, so they had 2 hours to get to the airport and board the plane.

"Morning House."

"Morning Cameron," House said quickly before popping 2 vicodin, pecking her on the cheek then going off to have a quick shower.

While she waited for a shower she made them both coffee and egg on toast for breakfast.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

By the time they were ready to go to the airport it was 8:45 so they called a cab and waited for 15 whole minutes for it to come.

They waited in nearly a total silence when Cameron finally spoke.

"Are you nervous House? It's ok to be nervous if it's your first time seeing your birth mother, I know it doesn't happen everyday but you should be thankful--"

"Thankful? For what? Oh, thanks mum, thanks for ditching me after birth. Yeah right," House interrupted.

"No, but there must be a good reason why she did it," Cameron tried to reason with him, but it was no use she knew that what he said goes.

"While it must be one heck of a reason, I had everything I ever wanted with Blythe, except a proper father but still, I was happy."

"You weren't happy House, you just think you were happy but really you were a mess-"

**'Beep beep.'**

"House, the cab is here, we better get going or we'll miss the flight, we'll talk on the plane."

_'Oh boy, this is gonna be a long 2 and a half hours,' _House thought before folowing Cameron to the cab to put there luggage inside.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. I will try and get another chapter out soon, since it is the school holidays.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HEY GUYS I WAS ABIT DISAPPOINTED WITH THE FEEDBACK FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, IS IT GETTING BORING OR WHAT? WELL, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

The ride to the airport was silent, not a word was spoken between the two of them, but once there they rushed to get loaded on the plane, had a coffee then boarded for take off in ten minutes.

They were avoiding the coversation that they knew had to happen eventually but Cameron had to bring it up.

"So House about what I said earlier, your mother is gonna give you that love that Blythe never could because in your heart it will feel right." Cameron sympathised.

"How do you know, when was the last time you found out your mother abandoned you to become a drunk?" House said sarcastically.

"Never but still you have the wrong idea when I spoke to her yesterday she sounded like a nice lady."

"Can we please not talk about this, I will go to vegas, I will meet my mother but then I'm going to the casino," House told her rather than said.

"Fine!" She huffed as they went silent once again.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

2 and a half hours later they landed in Las vegas, House was preparing to meet his mother for the first time, he really wasn't that nervous though because if he didn't like her, he's still in vegas for the next 3 weeks so he didn't really mind.

Once off the plane Cameron summoned a taxi to drive them to House's mother's place where they were gonna sit and have lunch, also discuss a couple of things, then House was very keen on hitting the casinos alongside Cameron.

They arrived there after 15 minutes of driving, it was a white two story house, looked pretty fancy, House decided not to waste anymore time wondering he decided he was gonna go in meet her, have lunch then go out to the casino.

He walked up to the door knocked and out came a lady who looked exactly like Blythe, were they twins?

"Hi," she greeted, "my name is Caragh House, you must be Gregory House," she said as she spotted Cameron, "and you must be the girlfriend, Allison Cameron--" House interrupted her.

"Fiancee, actually, we're getting married," House butted in.

"Oh, congratulations," she said as she hugged them both, "well, come in, lunch shouldn't be too long."

They both came in and took a seat on the sofa.

"See," Cameron said, "she seems nice."

"Yeah for now," House said sarcastically, " I just want this to be over so I can hit the casino, with my girl and maybe have a drink."

"We can do that after lunch House, just show some respect!" Cameron finished as Caragh walked in.

"So, er... Mum, where's dad?" House asked curiously.

"He died in a tragic car accident last year," she answered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he sympathised, putting his arm around her.

"It's alright, you weren't to know," she answered.

They ate lunch in an almost silence until House broke the silence, "Mum, after lunch would you like to come to the casino with us?" he asked her realizing how lonely she really was in this big house all by herself.

"Oh, I would love to son, thank you," she responded with a huge smile. At first she was worried that he wouldn't like her but now she wasn't so worried as she already knew that he cared.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

It took them two hours to finish lunch and wash up ready to go out to casinos and go drinking at bars a bit later but House knew he was gonna have some real fun, maybe not with his mother but with Cameron.

So they all got into Caraghs car so she could drive them to the best casino with a conjoined bar, once there they got out, but House decided to leave the casino machines until they were wasted, so he took Cameron over to the bar an ordered a scotch for him and a white whine spritzer for Cameron but Cameron butted in.

"Actually I will have the same thanks," say said to the bartender.

House looked at her weirdly as he never thought Cameron would be interested in scotch but obviously he was wrong.

They downed 5 bottles each before Cameron started to feel dizzy but she still ordered another one. Drinks in hand, House and Cameron walked over to the machines, where Caragh was, noone knew.

They won so much and lost so much but they ended up as winners, they were now on there nineth bottle of scotch still having so much fun, so they were partying all night long.

**A/N: Hey guys I haven't updated this story in ages, hope you like it.**


	18. The morning after the casino

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 18. The morning after the casino.**

House and Cameron awoke in a bed together with a major headache also they noticed that neither of them were wearing clothes, what could that mean? Did they actually do it together?

"Morning," Cameron said a bit light headed.

"Morning." House replied back to her. He had known what they had done and the worst thing about that was he couldn't see any protection anywhere.

"Allison please tell me you were on birth control," House said hopefully.

"Um... no I haven't because I didn't expect things to move so fast in our relationship. But I doubt I'm pregnant I will only go in for a pregnancy test if I start feeling nauseous or other symptoms of pregnancy in about two weeks so pretty much the end of our holiday before we go back to New Jersey," she said, "for now lets just try to enjoy the company of your mother, speaking of who I wonder where she got to last night."

"Well, she's probably in bed with a hang over, hopefully she went to bed alone last night," House said but his hopes were shattered when he saw another guy go past so he spoke to him from the bed.

"Who are you?" House questioned the guy.

"Carlos, I live here," he replied, "I have been seeing Caragh for a year now, who are you?"

"I'm her son, Gregory House, how did you and my mother come to meet?" House asked as if he was interrogating him.

"We met in the downtown casino, she was playing poker and I was playing poker, she is the most amazing poker player by the way," Carlos said.

"Well, then where were you yesterday and last night when we arrived?" Cameron asked curiously.

"I was working because I have a 12 hour working job at an export and import company, my shift is from midday until midnight," Carlos explained.

"Well you do look awfully young. How old are you!" House demanded.

"I'm 45, why? Why does age matter if two people like each other very much, I mean you and the girl you're with, she's half your age isn't she?" Carlos said as if trying to defend his honor or something.

"well, how do you know we're dating?" he questioned.

"It's quite obvious you are in the same bed together and from what I can see you are both nude," Carlos said.

"Well that's different because that's my mother, now go away," House said as Carlos left.

After Carlos left House and Cameron finally decided to get up out of bed, they decided that instead of having a marriage back in New Jersey they will get married on their last day in vegas which wasn't for another two weeks yet.

Cameron went rummaging through Caragh's cupboards to see what she could find to make for breakfast, all she found was stuff to make pancakes and maple syrup so she made it.

House enjoyed breakfast in quiet until Caragh came out from her bedroom.

"I left you some pancakes in the fridge," Cameron said breaking the silence.

"Oh, thanks," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about Carlos?" House questioned.

"Because, it's not that serious I was actually thinking about breaking it off with him," Caragh said.

"Well, he doesn't seem to think that, he seems to think that you are in love with him, tell him now before I do, it's gonna break his heart," House said as if he cared, but really he just wanted the silence restored to the kitchen.

"Fine," she said as she left with a plate of pancakes ready to dump her boyfriend.

After Caragh left, House and Cameron decided to discuss the wedding, they knew that they only wanted it to be between them and maybe House's mother and then when they get back they will play games with everyone else.

"So, today or tomorrow do you want to go shopping for a wedding dress?" House asked her.

"Sure, I already have something in mind, but not today, because remember we are going to the see Catherine Willows today in regards to my sister remember?" Cameron said, nearly forgetting about that.

"Oh yeah, I haven't heard from them in a while, or maybe they have tried but we have had our phones off, and she doesn't exactly know where we're staying, go check your phone and I'll check mine," House said as they both went to grab for their phones.

"I have five missed calls," Cameron said, "three are from Catherine, one is from Wilson and the other is from my mum but not one of them left a message, we should go now," Cameron said as she got her jacket and House did the same then they left.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOSUEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Once they arrived they went to the front desk and Cameron asked, "Hi, I'm Allison Cameron, can I talk to Catherine Willows please?"

The lady behind the desk looked up and said, "Sure, she has been expecting you, she called you three times. Right this way," she said getting up to lead them to Catherine's office, she just knocked on the door and left House and Cameron standing there awaiting the door to open and when it did Catherine told them to come in and sit down.

"I thought you two would come soon, I have some news but first I need you to identify a body for me," Catherine said.

Cameron feared the worst, either her sister was dead or that nasty Sara Mcfinnigan was dead, but they got up and followed Catherine to the morgue to see if it was Maria or Sara. Once Cameron saw she gasped.

"That's my sister, who did that to her, even though she tried to kill me, I love her," Cameron said.

"She didn't try and kill you Allison, she was put up to it by Sara Mcfinnigan. Your sister tried to stick up for you and herself to Sara and she murdered your sister, we have her behind bars though," Catherine said, "but we are just gonna have to have you identify her, we can do it behind a glass mirror where she can't see you but you can see her, we just need to know that we got the right person," Catherine finished as Cameron nodded.

"I wanna see her though, there will be police officers in the room won't there?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah but I don't think it's the best idea, but it's your choice," Catherine said.

"I want to see her," Cameron decided, as Catherine ordered some officers to bring Sara to a room, where she also took House and Cameron.

Once in the room Catherin told them they have five minutes.

"Why did you do it Sara? you never had to see me again, you could have just left it but now you through away the rest of your life over me," Cameron started.

"You're a bitch and so is your sister, when will you learn that I was always gonna come after you, you're just lucky I was caught before I got to you again, but mark my words Allison Cameron, when I get out of here, I will come back after you," Sara finished as the cops took her away again.

**A/N: So what did you guys think was it alright, plus sorry for not updaing in ages.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while, well not just a while, 6 months, I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 19.**

Allison was very startled by the outburst of Sara Mcfinnigan but she can't say she never saw it coming, she also knew that her and House may be in Vegas longer than they expected as Sara is pending trial and House and Cameron are key witnesses in putting her away for the rest of her life.

House and Cameron were just about to leave when they were approached by Catherine Willows.

"We have a trial date for Sara, it's on Wednesday of next week, can you two both come in on Tuesday next week so we can get your statements straight or else we are going to look like fools in court," Catherine said.

"Ok, sure, we will call before we come because we have wedding plans," Cameron said.

"Oh congratulations," Catherine said, "when's the big day?"

"Not this Sunday but the Sunday after," Cameron said, "the least we can do is invite you for everything you have done in saving our lives and everything, so we will send you an invitation," Cameron said as they began to leave.

"Thanks," Catherine called after them.

* * *

House and Cameron were finally happy that Sara Mcfinnigan was brought to justice but Cameron wasn't completely satisfied she didn't think that just jail was enough she wanted her to be sentenced to death, even though she didn't really believe that anyone deserved to die but this was different. Not only had Sara kidnapped her and House and almost killed them but she had killed her sister for sticking up for her so in Cameron's mind right now if anyone deserved it, it was Sara.

"Are you ready to go shopping Allison?" Cameron heard House say, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sure Greg, let's go shopping," Cameron answered.

Cameron and House were driving on their way to the shopping mall, "What's going on Allison?" House asked her as if he could see right through her.

"Nothing," Cameron quickly lied knowing it was quite useless.

"Don't lie to me, I know when you are lying remember, I see right through you. What's going on?" House asked again repeating his last question.

"I just keep thinking about what would happen if Sara was released on bail or if she got out, I swear that if it happens like that then I am gonna personally take care of her myself," Cameron answered.

"Don't think like that Allison, she is not going to be released on bail, she killed a person and she kidnapped us," House started, "There is no way that it will happen like that."

"What if her lawyer pleads guilty by means of temporary insanity, she is under going a psych test sometime before the trial," Cameron said as she got out of the car and started towards the shopping mall.

"Well then she will be locked in a facility, she still won't be able to harm you," House said, close behind her.

Cameron didn't have a response to that so most of their shopping was done in silence. They had to organise a lot of things before their big day. They needed to choose an invitation style, House needed to go shopping for a new tux and Cameron needed to get herself a dress, which of course House coukldn't see so when she went dress shopping, House went to get a tux.

As Cameron walked into the dress shop she decided she wanted a baby blue wedding dress, but she saw a really nice pink one, this decision was gonna be harder for her than she ever expected so she decided to try them both on.

Once in the changing room she slipped off her clothes and put the baby blue one on, It was a strapless, silky dress that came down onto the floor, with a head piece that went down to about chest size and a matching pair of blue boots. The pink one on the other hand was a halter neck dress that came down to just under the knees, it had a small crown for a head piece and matching pink high heeled shoes. It was a very hard decision for her so after about an hour in the dressing room she finally decided to go with the blue one.

Meanwhile, House wasn't having much trouble deciding on a tux to wear, because as soon as he walked into the store he saw a black suit with a white top with the most elegant black bow, and he knew it was the right one. All he had to do now was find one his size.

After their shopping they both met in the centre of the shopping mall, Cameron had her dress all wrapped up so House couldn't see it and House had his tux hanging off a coat hanger wrapped in plastic. They both set off together to the car so they could get back to the hotel and arrange more of the wedding details. But House figured that he wouldn't be doing much of the arranging, it will be all Cameron.

**A/N: Please review!!!**


End file.
